


Brütal Legend: Howl of Chaos

by kyodragboar



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Brothers, Curse of Brotherhood, Demons, F/M, Family Revelation, Gay brother, Lizardfolk, M/M, Rock and Roll, demon lord - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: Eddie Riggs discovered a shocking revelation about his family following Doviculus' defeat...he has a brother! But there are two problems...One he's a full demon, two, he hates Riggs' Guts. When The wolf demon lord learns that his half-human brother had slain the usurper's throne. He and his boyfriend Voden decides to pay him a visit...
Relationships: OC/OC, Ophelia/Eddie Riggs





	Brütal Legend: Howl of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Just got done playing Brutal Legends, And became inspired to write this little side project.

**"Cheers, Mates! To another god-damn good raid!"**

The mixture of Wolf demons, bull-men, and lizard-folk cheered within the dining hall of an old dilapidated castle as their leader raised a bottle of beer, The large, Broad shoulder gray furred wolf-man chuckle, The wolfman wore a biker vest over his bare chest and a pair of black jeans, both of which were adorned with silver spikes. He had black fingerless gloves, shoving off his black claw-like fingernails. He raised his feet onto the table, revealing a row of black toe-claws instead of normal feet. On his face, around his eyelids and above his wolf-like muzzle, adored with razor teeth, was black face paint that was painted around his eyes like a rocker, His wolf tail swayed behind him with reckless abandon. 

"After decades of raiding and pillaging, We have recovered our forefather's knowledge of metal, And with it. The power to overpower that son of a bitch, Doviclus!" He yelled grabbing the axe sitting next to him, The battle-ax was large and outfitted with guitar strings. Allowing the wolf lord to use the full power of metal. He jumped onto the table to play a fierce guitar solo, Causing lighting bolts to rain from the nearby windows, Striking a poor unlucky wolf dead.

The army just stood there watching the dead wolf twitching from the electricity while the large wolf mouthed "Oops." However, the crowd then cheered in recognizing their king's new power. "Uh, Yes! I totally meant to do that!" He said still faking a confident smile. "Now that we amassed an army of ravenous wolves, Sharp Serpents and strongminded bulls, We are ready to take the fight to Doviclus! Any moment, our spy will return with a detailed report of the usurper's fort, defenses, and allies. We shall take back my mother's kingdom!"

The group cheered before the back doors opened, revealing a scrawny wolf grunt, The newcomer was met with a cheering crowd. "Speak of Omagoden! Here's the lucky bastard now." The lord shouted welcoming the spy back.

The wolf grunt began to sweat, what was he going to tell him? How will his lord Howl react?

"Get over here!" The wolf then jumped down the table and began to drag the timid wolf over to his chair. "Welcome back, soldier! You look healthy! A bit shaken to be sure, So, How was my old assailant doing? Still a leather-faced freak?"

The group laughed while the small wolf gulped.

"Well, Sir..." The wolf began. "Lord Doviclus...is...Well...He's dead, Sir."

***Cue Record Scratch***

The army stood there in silence as they stared. A few glasses were dropped as their jaws dropped.

Howl blinked. "...I...I'm sorry, I...I didn't quite catch that." The wolf then slowly got up. "What...Did you say to me!?"

"Uh...Lord Doviclus...Is dead, I saw the deed. He was killed by humans...And not just by any human..." The wolf gulped before saying. "He was killed...By your brother."

Suddenly, The larger wolf picked up the smaller one and began to choke him. "Run that by me again, You little liar!"

"I'm telling the truth! I would never lie to you, Lord Howl!" He began to gasp as his lord's grip tightened on his neck. "It was...The son of Riggarock! And he had demon powers! Wings! He had...Her axe! The axe that you were supposed to inherit!" The poor wolf's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "I...Heard...It...From...Dovi...Cl..Us...Him...Selfffffff-"

The wolf then dropped the minion on the ground with a look of disbelief. The group behind him was silent, before the wolf screamed in anger and grabbing the dining table and flipping it over causing his men to flee.

 **"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I SPENT ALMOST TWENTY YEARS BUILDING UP MY POWER ONLY FOR SOME HALF-FREAK TO WALTZ IN! TAKE MY MOTHER'S GODAMN AXE AND UPSTAGE ME LIKE A FUCKING ONE-HIT WONDER!"** He began to smash the table repeatedly as he ranted. **"THAT LITTLE SHIT COULD'VE JOIN ME, BUT NOOOOO~ HE HAD TO PLAY WITH THE WEAK LINKS! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD'VE AVENGE MOM!** He then picked up his own throne in a blood rage. **"I WAS BORN FIRST, GODDAMIT!"**

With a scream of rage, He threw the chair out the window with a loud glass shattering crash. Finally, having vented his anger, He looked towards his men before walking towards the stairs to the upper levels of the castle. "I'm going to go to my room and drown my anger in sex."

In the master bedroom, a gray, slender lizardman wearing a black bathrobe was sitting on a couch reading a book when Howl busted down the door. The lizard looked up and saw the wolf's stressed look. "I take it you heard it from the spy?" He asked in a sultry tone.

"Yes! Why the hell did you not tell me, Voden! You were supposed to be my intelligence adviser/lover!"

"Well, I knew if I told you. You would've smashed the bedroom, I figured I let the lackey take the full blow of your wrath." Voden said setting the book to the side.

"Shut up..." Howl said looking to the side. "...You realized I'm going to have to fuck you to pieces."

"Of course..." The lizardman then stripped out of his robe as he moved over to the bed. "It's one of the reasons I exist. Don't hold back..."

"Gladly..." The lord said as he grabbed the lizard's snout and forcefully kissed him before beginning to strip out of his clothes.

* * *

Lord Howl's men was busy cleaning up after the impending tantrum an hour ago, When the now calm, Lord Howl, Landed before the men.

"...Boys...Pack your bags! We're going to the mainland!" The wolf shouted in a completely different degree, causing his men to muttered among themselves. "I mean...What was I thinking!? Throwing a temper tantrum like that, How embarrassing! I feel so stupid. I mean, come on. I should be excited that I have a brother! Totally stoked, I mean. I always wanted a brother." He said before pulling a nearby seat upright. "Also, I should thank him for killing Doviclus for me. Save me the work of getting the blood off my mother's castle floor." He then leaned back in his chair. "I'll just swoop right on in, razzle-dazzle Eddie with family storytime, drink some beers and maybe have some brother bonding, pick up my mom's axe and be on our way." He then looked at his men. "Who's up for a vacation!"

The pack then cried out in excitement as the lord got up and began to wave at the group. "Thank, Thank you, We'll leave in a week! Mark your calendars!"

He then disappeared behind some blink curtains leading to the foyer. "Damnit..." He cursed sinking onto a nearby wall.

"I'm proud of you, swallowing your pride." A voice said, Howl looked up to see a robed Voden walking over to him. "That speech was sound, Of course. The same can't be said about my ass." He said rubbing his tailbone. 

"Shit...Sorry." Howl said as the lizardman sat next to him. "But...Thanks...For the talk." 

"I say, Your Succoria's son and heir. But you were separated from her since birth and well, With Doviclus' prematurely banishing you in order to claim the throne..." Voden said resting a hand on his shoulder. "You need to talk with your brother about her as well...According to my report. He discovered his Linage right before his final class with the usurper himself. He could use an explanation for the confusion."

"Whatever, I'm only doing this to get both my Mom's ax and land," Howl growled getting up. "Don't expect anything else that can be counted as "Brotherly" Got it?"

The gray lizard sighed before nodding. "Good...Good talk." Howl said before walking towards the room's exit. After he did, Voden suddenly clutched his head with a hand as he felt a massive pain hit him. 

"Noise! So much noise!" Voden snapped as he broke free of the vision. "...What...Was that just now...I saw...the land being defiled by noise? What is the "Noise"? And...could it be tied in with...Lord Ormune?" He got up against the wall. "Ormune...If only you could be here with your son and step-son now."

To be continued. 


End file.
